1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of ski bindings, and more particularly to an improved toe clip which may be employed to releasably hold the toe portion of a ski boot to a sole-plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a ski binding is a device for holding a boot assembly to a ski. Heretofore, two general types of such ski bindings have been developed. The first and older type provided a means for releasably mounting a skier's boot directly on the upper surface of a ski. In recent years, a plate-type binding has been developed, and one example of this is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,995. The plate-type binding has generally contemplated that a sole-plate by operatively arranged between the ski boot and the ski. In this regard, it is generally desired to securely connect the sole-plate to the ski boot such that the connected sole-plate and boot may separate from the ski as an assembly. Separation of this boot assembly is accommodated by the operative connection between the sole-plate and the ski.
Whereas, in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,995, the toe portion of the boot was secured to the sole-plate by means of flexible cable received in the toe notch of the boot and secured to the sole plate, it has been found that the flexible nature of this cable makes it somewhat difficult for a skier to connect his boot to the sole-plate. As an alternative to this flexible toe cable, others have attempted to develop a more rigid-type of toe clip, as representatively shown in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,117,324; 3,003,777; 3,635,485; 3,649,039; 3,727,932; 3,854,744; 3,924,868; and 3,936,063.